wiiufandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:MediaRiot
I am the admin, so post me a message if you wonder anything or just want to say Hello! :) Hello Hello. I am FantendoFanX. I am an new User around here. I am made the Pikmin 3 page, or edited SSB4 usw. I'm glad to help! FantendoFanX 08:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) How about... ...an List of Sections where User can write their name down that they want to help there. I mean: *Mario Games - FantendoFanX, Someone, Someone *Zelda Games - Someone *ABC - Another one, Someone *Other Games - MediaRiot, Someone, Another, Someone, Another *Help Article - MediaRiot That would help. FantendoFanX 07:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello! It IS confirmed that it will be an game! FantendoFanX 12:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) can you help me with my page? i want it to be known i think nintindo would benifit by geting ideas Affiliation Offer Hi I'm Joemario13 the founder of the Nintendo 3DS Wiki. Obviously me and you have a lot in common considering we each founded a wiki based off two major Nintendo systems that are currently in much popularity (but of course, I'm a bit jealous that you got the Wii U wiki, I'd much rather have that one haha). Anyways to business: I'd like to affiliate with the Wii U Wiki. The 3DS Wiki currently has 150 pages and we'd like to grow even larger. As part of our affiliation I'd like to provide links between our sites including on our main pages for our wikis, and in our discussion of the Smash Bros. title that will be released both for Wii U and 3DS. We currently have an article discussing the Wii U and we could provide a link to your wiki in that article, and likewise you could create a 3DS article and provide a link to our wiki on that page. Also, I'd like to encourage you and the Wii U wiki's other contributors to come work on the 3DS wiki. It's getting up there in size and because of the recent popularity of the 3DS, it's climbing at a fast pace. We need admins and I'd be happy to give admin rights to deserving contributors. Of course, I will try my best to work on your wiki as well, and have some of my top contributors help out on the Wii U wiki too. I hope this collaboration will work well as we really do have a lot in common in our wikis. Both have tons of potential (especially yours) so please let me know what you think as soon as possible. Thanks so much! Joemario13 01:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Joemario13 (because I'm not a contributor on your wiki my name should appear in red, try to contact me on the 3DS wiki if possible) Main Page is Totally False Hello Media Riot, I really like what you've done with the main page, and polls, but is getting really really old. Killer Freaks from Outer Space doesn't even exist anymore. All I'm asking you to do is to unlock the main page for everyone to edit. If there are user attacks, then you can lock it again. If you are not going to respond in the next week, or so, I'm going to have to contact Wikia and tell them that the wiki has been abandoned and it shold be put up for adoption. Thank you for your time and consideration. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 21:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC)